clastonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eureos
Eureos is a central northern continent on Clastonia. Regional Layout Eureos is divided into a number of regions. To the far south lies the Kaitania and Comis penninsulas. Kaitania contains the smaller region of Eiraisia as well as the dense mountain ranges it was named after. To the north lies the Midlands and further up the Feram homeland of Wolofia. The northernmost penninsula is known as Yildmaht, which generally includes the small penninsula directly above Wolofia. Efla lies directly to the west. Racial demographics Currently, Eureos plays home to the Feram, Nearth, Slarr, Elves, Koltist and Akun as well as numerous Human settlements. The encroacment of the Nearth from the lower regions and the migration of the Slarrs and Koltist from the east changed much of the racial landscape which had previously only held differing races of Elves, Humans and Feram. During ancient times, a plauge in Kaitania led to the spreading of contagous undead, primarily Vampires, throughout the eastern half of the penninsula. The recent awakening and inland migration of the Akun has added yet another group to the pool. History During the earliest records of history, the Elvish Empire rose in Efla and proceeded to conqu er most of continental Eureos. Their societial systems and advanced knowledge allowed them to overcome most of the tribal settlements and annex their territory into the Empire. However, they failed to conquer the Feram territories, eventually leaving them alone. Centuries later, the Elvish Empire weaked from decadence, and the Feram rushed over their territorial lines and raided the Empire. In Kaitania, a plauge spreading turned sinister as the victims started to rise from their graves. Migrating Koltists and Slarrs took lands and raided in the far eastern outposts, while the Elves' Human subjects rebelled in their native lands. This culminated in the Feram raids on the Elven capital of Airisacria, which was sacked and razed to the ground. This marked the end of the Greater E lven Empire. The Feram made off with the most territory, swiftly annexing territory down to the southern sea, and taking the upper half of Comis with it. The lower half and island of Remidia formed the Dual Comis Alliance against the Feram. The Slarr tribes were unified under the Verasaur kingdom to protect themselves from the Koltist Hordes to the east, while the unified kingdom of Lorris was formed from newly independent Human provinces. To the south, the marginal Human kingdom of Pellmin stayed independent from Lorris. Verasaur and Lorris began a bloody war with each other, both intending to annex the other. Instead, Verasaur was raised all the way to their capital, while Lorris was depopulated an painted in blood. Verasaur emerged victorious after Lorris collapsed into anarchy, but came to no good end themselves. Only ten years later, the squabling Slarr provinces broke away and formed three seperate kingdoms. Only the kingdom to the far east held on to the name Verasaur. Nearth nomads from the deserts far south of Eureos mirgrated up and eventually settled in the lush eastern half of Kaitania. These nomadic settlements wre often in the ruins of Lorris cities that had been abandoned by their previous occupants as they were drafted into the army near the end of the war. As a result, the human provinces far from the core of the kingdom were left with only small Human settlements. The Nearth nomads eventually set up two small kingdoms in Kaitania, and slowly conquered land. The Eldarien Empire conquered the Ctec territory and enslaved its populous, eventually leading to their extinction as they were choked out by the growing Nearth population. Below them, the kingdom of Calistinia set itself up against a number of human birgand kingdoms. Calistinia eventually developed the Clasti religion, and became the Calstonian Empire. The Clasti Empire was one of the most progressive political entities, creating the Clasti culture that included religion, superstition, philosophy and language as well as revolutionary scientific advancements. Of the coure of it's existence, the Empire dealt with rebellion, famine, barbarians, brigands and fought a major war against the Verschin wizards. They were eventually overtaken and annexed by the Eldarien Empire. After annexing their southern cousins and a large amount of non-aligned territories, the Eldariens declared war on the Feram and were joined by the Dual Comis Alliance, and the rebel provinces of Triestia and Medinia. The war lasted 25 years and drained the Eldarien army. Both Empires negotiated a peace treaty; Triestia and Medinia became independent kingdoms while the Alliance became a single unified kingdom and retook most of the penninsula The Eldariens gained hardly any territory, but became firm allies of Triestia. An interrum period followed as the various countries consolidated their gains. Triestia put restrictive laws in place and enslaved their Feram population. The Eureos Slave Trade began, with Triestia sending Feram slaves to all corners of the continent. Triestia found ready and willing traders in nearly every country, with only the Elves not bothering to participate. The primariy form of undead wandering throughout the plauge lands, the Vampires, organized themselves into clans and fought short wars with each other, leading to the rise of the Cholstack family, which brought many clans under their rule. In the mean time, a small Nearth/Human kingdom organized itself in eastern Kaitania, based on a religious text known as the Book of the Three Virtues. The new country was fittingly named The Kingdom of the Three Virtues. From the recent war with the Feram and their depleted army reserves, including the loss of over 70% of the Ctec conscripts, the Eldarien army spread thinner and thinner over their new holdings. Adding on the various exploratory expeditions in the former Lorris territories and a militant movement among both genders, the Empire's grip slackened on their lower territories. Raiders from southern Kaitania frequently smashed the area, and shattered the Eldarien control over their southern territories. The rise of brigand powers led to the founding of Rulasta after the Duchy of Bulkast was overthrown by an imperialist movement. Rulasta consildated it's meager armies and embarked on a century long enterprise of destruction, annexing all of the disputed Nearth territories on Kaitania and eventually both the Kingdom of the Three Virtues and the Eldarien rump state. The Ctec still living on reservations attempted to gain their independence, but were slaughtered by the superior Rulasta army, the event that spelled the end for their race. As an encore, the now unified Nearth state declared war on the Cholstack clans that ruled to undead lands, annexing most of the lower territories including the Kaitania Mountains. After Rulasta's rise to power, the two westernmost Slarr kingdoms, Salvaur and Selmin declared war on the Feram Empire and seized most of their eastern holdings, as well as explanding further by taking land from the easternmost Slarr kingdom, now called Talkar. The Koltist hordes also encroached during this time. The Elves declared war around the same time as the Slarr and managed to seize some of their northern territory back, despite heavy losses. An ancient race from Cambrian times known as the Akun awoke from a billion year hibernation. At some point in their long past, the Akun sealed themselves in underwater vaults to avoid a catacylsmic mass extinction, the vaults later became encased in lava, making the slumber last eons longer than it should have. They had ended up in the Falling Sea, and used shady dealings with an enimagtic underwater race to clear out a penninsula of Eureos. The strange fish creatures emerged and depopulated the area, leaving just as suddenly an quietly as they had surfaced. The land was now open for the Akun to move into, and shunned by outsiders for what took place there. Category:World Category:Geography Category:Eureos Category:Places